


moisture mates

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Daddy Kink, Other, Vines, dont read this lmao, im sorry if i miss something to tag, robot fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: gaia drive and schmerr have some fun ;)
Relationships: gaia drive/schmerr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	moisture mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illusemywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/gifts).



> if you think i was sober at any point writing this you are so wrong i'm so sorry buckaroo
> 
> alternative titles  
> \- moist caves of love  
> -In her moist depth  
> \- A Report on Conservation of Moisture Between Two Entities: By Shmer

“What did you think locking Daddy outside would stop you from punishment” he slaps the trees branch again and watches it to make sure it hadnt broken off “Say sorry baby”

“No.”

“Alright if thats how you want to play” he runs a hand up Gaia drive’s trunk giving it small slaps intermingling with him kissing and nipping at the bark.

The Gaia drive makes a noise that sounds like a robotic purr and squeezes the doors shut  
Schmerr can feel the vines glide across his back, eventually groping his ass and becoming increasingly more rough as he prods at the bark.

Even so he doesn’t expect for them to actually lift him up into the air.

The vines twist him around like he was a toy to be played with and he supposed he kinda was when in the ~~arms~~ vines of his sapling.

“Uhh put me down now” he tries to slip out of the vines using his excessive amount of slick to aid him, unfortunately due to his gland removal he was not as slippery as he had once been in his younger years.

“No” the gaia drive response is calm and even despite the feeling it was causing in  
In the pits of schmerr’s body.

He feels the veins throb in a way they don’t usually and can feel a thorn in his side become many thorns in his side. The more he struggled the more cut up his clothing became only leaving shreds to hide his dignity and small cuts that could scar if he doesn’t heal soon.

Gaia takes her time exploring his body, uncaring of whether she hurts her daddy. Vines crawling along his skin and invadinding his many orifices one at a time until he’s struggling not to squirm in her grip as to avoid getting cut.

He breathes heavily as he comes, his body shaking in her vines as they pull every bit of moisture from him after which she drops him.


End file.
